Loving Your Enemy
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Bella is the alpha of the quiluete tribe. Will her and Edward's love survive? R&R *on hold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Training for Fighting Newborns- APOV-

"Bella!" Jasper called to the line of glowing eyes belonging to the pack of werewolves! The one in center stepped out into in moonlight that was filtering into the clearing my family, the werewolves, and I were going to learn how to fight the newborns! But as soon as the moonlight hit her she transformed into her human form and gave him a hug then came to give the rest of us a hug. Except for Edward who she lean up to kiss and he met her halfway, and they shared a very passionate kiss before reluctantly pulling away from each other! That is when all of us heard a sound like thunder and looked around for the cause. The werewolves were charging at us. Bella stepped out and shouted:

"STOP!"

The pack stopped mid leap and Bella stepped forward addressing the whole pack saying:

"What are you doing? Isn't it pack law that you will not kill a pack members imprint? Edward is my imprint which means you are NOT allowed to kill him. You remember the first and only time that a pack members imprint was killed? Go home. I'll teach you how to teach the newborns when I get back."

The pack begrudgingly left but not before growling warningly at us. Once they were gone Bella turned to us and said:

"I am so sorry. They are usually better tempered, but then again they haven't been a werewolf for as long as I have."

"It's fine. No harm no fowl." Jasper said. With that we went on and fought half the night with various partners. It was interesting to watch Bella and Edward fight. Bella attacked him like she would anyone else while Edward was a little bit hesitant, forgetting that she wasn't human and wasn't very easily broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Changed my Pen Name. I am now:

Twilightxfanatic21


	3. Chapter 3

Will everyone who enjoys my stories please update on my poll?!


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV-

When we were done training for the night Bella turned to me and gently pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back, but when we started to get into the kiss I pulled away. We were both panting. I laid my forehead on hers and, while trying to catch my unneeded breath, saying:

"You'll be the death of me, Bella." She smiled, her breath more under control.

"Your not any better, mister." She said, poking me lightly in the chest. I smiled, but then we heard a scoff behind us and I turned to see Rose standing there looking like she was glaring at me, but I knew she was glaring at Bella. I pulled Bella closer to my chest.

"No PDA's. No one wants to see that mushy crap." Rose growled out to my Bella.

"You're one to talk. You and Emmett would probably have sex in front of people if you knew they wouldn't say anything." Bella said pulling away from me to step towards Rose.

Rose, seeing this, crouched down in a defensive position.

"Emmett" I said, trying to pull Bella out of her defensive position. Seconds later Rose was flying towards Bella and Bella lunged as well. They crashed into each other and through the door behind where Bella and I had once been standing in front of, kissing. Em grabbed Rose and dragged her away from Bella, despite her struggles to get back over here and rip my loves head off. Not that I would let that happen, but still I don't think Rose was thinking about anyone's feelings. Usual behavior for Rosalie.

I pulled Bella's arm and led her to my Volvo. I held the door open til I was sure she was comfortable, then I shut the door and ran, vampire speed, to my side, got in and pulled out of our driveway taking her the border. During the drive she turned to me and asked me a question I was wondering of the answer myself.

"why does Rose hate me? I haven't done to her." She said. I sighed. "I don't know, love. Do you seriously want me to investigate the mind of my blond sister?" I joked, trying to at least get her to smile. To my intense relief, she giggled.

"No, I guess not. That might, no will scar you for the rest of your immortal life. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She asked, the light and mirth in her eyes shining brightly.

I smiled crookedly and got out of the car, running to her side and open her door before she could. Hey, what do you expect? I was born in the 1900's where the first thing you were taught after the walking, and the talking was how to be a gentleman.

I leaned down about to claim her lips as mine when we heard grumbling behind us.

BPOV-

I turned around pissed but kept the tremors under control with a bit of effort. Edward sensing my anger wrapped his arms around my waist, much to the anger of the pack, and I calmed down instantly at the reminder that he was here for me no matter what came our way. We would face it together. I turned around in his embrace, brought his face to mine, and crushed my lips to his. There was a rumble of protest behind us before they stalked off to mine and Jake's house. I released his mouth, smiling. He chuckled saying:

"I think we just scarred Seth for the rest of his expanded life." I laughed as well but stopped abruptly when I remembered I had to teach the rest of the pack how to fight the newborn's. I sighed. Edward looked down at me, silently asking what was wrong.

"I don't want to teach them to fight the newborns alone." I pouted after I said this. "Will you help me?" I asked.

"Am I allowed to cross?" He inquired. I smiled.

"The council trusts' my judgement." I told him. _Though their opinion of me has fallen drastically I imprinted with you._ I thought, but I didn't tell him that. I could only hope they would understand my judgement once they know the situation. We stood there for a moment before deciding to keep the Volvo on his side of the border, for fear of vandalism. _He and_ _that car!_ I thought as I walked into the forest on the side of the road, stripped, folded my clothes on the ground, and changed into my wolf form. Once I was completely changed I picked up my clothes and padded out to Edward. He looked at me softly and scratched me behind on of my ears. I tiled my tan-covered-head into his hand. He smiled at me and I knelt down, silently telling him to get on my back. He swung his leg over me and settled himself in the middle of my back.

Once he was settled I took off across the line and to the meadow a couple of miles behind my house, which is where I had told the pack to meet.

When we got there the pack made no move to attack Edward so I bent down and he slipped to the ground. I looked at the pack again and saw half of them were in there wolf form, getting ready to attack my imprint. I growled viciously at them and thought,

"_don't even think about it. _I directed the next question at my biological brother.

"_Jake, pleas. You aren't happy I found my imprint like you found Nessie a couple of months ago? I thought you would be happy I was happy. I guess I was wrong. _He started to protest, but I ran to the forest and quickly changed and getting dressed before walking back out. I didn't have the strength right now to deal with my brother so I continued on, not letting him tell me whatever it is he was about to tell me through the mind link.

"Let's get this over with so you all can go back to your imprints, Edward is going to help me teach you how to fight the newborns. I don't want any of you attacking him just cause he is showing you an example as to what to do so I will be the one he demonstrates with." I turned halfway around but then turned back around and directed this question mostly to Jake but also to the rest of the pack.

"We wouldn't want another Yatahanna case would we?" They shook their heads quickly and without any hesitation, so I nodded and said,

"Good now phase so we can do this." They did as they were told and for the next hour and a half we practiced our moves and tactics. It was only when we heard a throat being cleared that we stopped and focused on the reason behind the noise.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Bloodsucker on werewolf land. Who condoned this?" I swallowed hard before stepping forward toward, bowing my head.

"Bella, should have known. Well come with me. I think the other elders will want to hear the reasoning behind this betrayal of the ancient treaty. I know I do." I nodded my head, still in wolf form and thought,

"_This is going to end badly. I can feel it."_


	5. Chapter 3 for real!

Previously-

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Bloodsucker on werewolf lands. Who condoned this?" I swallowed hard before stepping forward toward my father, bowing my head.

"Bella, should've known. Well come with me. I think the other elders will want to hear the reasoning behind this betrayal of the ancient treaty. I know I do." I nodded my head, still in my wolf form, and thought,

"this is going to end badly. I can feel it."

Now- JPOV (Jasper)-

Its been hours since Edward got home, and told us that Bella was taken to the wolf council, and he was getting more and more worried. We all were. All of a sudden heard about nine regular heartbeats, and one elevated one.

We walked outside and saw the, what we're guessing was the council members.

"Which one of you is the leech that is imprinted to my daughter, Bella?" the one in front asked. Edward stepped forward.

"Then this is yours." The guys said, moving out of the way so we could see Bella, sweaty and weak. We could tell that the only thing keeping her from falling was the people holding her arms.

"Bella!" We all shouted, all of us feeling shock and horror at the sight of Bella being in such bad shape. She had told us before that now that she was a wolf she never got sick. So her looking like that caused all of us alarm as well. The council members holding her up threw her to the ground. We ran to her, and gathered around her. Edward picked her up, and snarled at the wolf Council.

"what did you do to her?" He seethed, they smirked.

"we injected her with venom we took from some of your kind before we burned." Edward's head snapped back to them.

"that will kill her. How could you do that?" He looked at them, trying to look threatening, but he just looked like he was dying on the inside with this new information. Carlisle started checking her over. Then he said,

"Let's move her inside."


End file.
